The Fallen Asgardians
by Malfoy-Snape
Summary: For the past 10 years Carmen Young has been the brains behind SHIELD, the Avengers, and Stark Industries. But she, like everyone else, has her secrets that she doesn't want anyone else to know. Will they come to light when a certain God of Mischief comes to take over Earth?
1. Carmen Young

**The Fallen Asgardians **

**AN/ This is a new fanfic of mine, yes I've strayed away from Harry Potter. I thought of this idea for an Avengers while wishing that I could marry Loki, love him! I hope you guys like it. P.S Carmen is me. This is about a week before Loki's attack. AU and OC, like a lot!**

Carmen Young has been a SHIELD agent for 10 years now. Today is her 10th anniversary of being at SHIELD and they were planning on having a little party for the brains of the organization. Yes, Carmen is the brains behind EVERYTHING at SHIELD. She thought of the Avengers, she chose who was fit and who wasn't to be on the team, she trained all the new members in fighting, she analyzed all the data and secured it, she had made SHIELD what it is now. She was Fury's right hand man, or woman I guess. Everyone respected and feared her, even Natasha and Clint knew that she could kick their asses.

The most notable and public things she's done, however, are saving Tony Stark from the terrorist group that had abducted and nearly killed him and being the main reason behind the Iron Man suit.

Carmen had never liked being in the lime light but as soon as Tony Stark announced everything she had done to save his life, from going behind Fury's back (he had specifically not to get involved and that he would send out less valuable people, he couldn't risk 'The Brain' as they called her) and joining the enemy so she could observe them for months with little rest and take them down from the inside, silently telling him what to do and how to do it so he could live and escape, to adding every upgrade to all security measures at Stark Industries, his houses, and adding new weapons to the Iron Man suits nearly every month, nothing she'd done was secret.

Fury had valued his life enough that he never said a word about what she did for SHIELD; she had threatened him that if he said anything she would make his life hell. No matter where she went or what she did it was broadcast.

She'd had enough of the being in the public eye and went for Tony's help at getting rid of the media. Tony had come to think of her as a little sister and he promised that he would do anything for her. So he promised her that he would talk to the reporters and warn them that if they said anything or took any pictures of Carmen without her consent that he would sue them senseless. The media immediately backed off.

For Carmen's 10 year anniversary at SHIELD Nick had granted her a one month vacation. She had decided to go to Stuttgart, Germany for her vacation. Unfortunately it had taken a bad turn when one and a half weeks into the vacation someone she never thought she'd see again showed up at a high-class party she'd been attending.

The man that she'd seen was none other than past lover, Loki Laufeyson, of Asgard.

**AN/ I hope you all liked this. I hope that you can kind of see where this is going, if you can you are a mind reader. If not, keep reading I'm sure you'll love it! The next chapter will NOT focus on how Carmen and Loki are past lovers, that will come in chapter 3. Please review.**


	2. Searching

**Chapter 2**

**AN/ This will focus on when Loki is in the cage on the airship, mostly. I hope you guys enjoy ;)**

Carmen had no idea what Loki was doing here on Earth. She only hoped that he would recognize her. Not a day had gone by that she didn't think of him. She had loved him so much; she still did! What if he's moved on? She thought with dismay.

But before she could even attempt to talk to him, much less get a good look at him, stupid Steve Rogers started punching him. Then her 'brother' Tony had to talk him away. Great! She thought sarcastically. She tried to get on the SHIELD airplane but Nat had flown off already. So she had called Fury to sent airship to get her; she knew that they would take him there.

As she paced in her room, which happened to be near the glass containment chamber just in case Bruce Hulked up, she thought about how she would approach Loki. Would she tell him who she was? Would he recognize her? Would he be able to get her back home?

As she mulled over these thoughts Tony came in. "Hey, sis" that was his favourite nickname for her, "do you want to see the guy who ruined your vacation?" Tony joked.

"Sure. But could you tell everyone to remain clear of the area? I want to give him a proper scolding and don't want anyone to hear me." Carmen requested.

"Sure thing. I feel sorry for the guy already." Tony said as he left.

Carmen spent about 10 minutes getting ready. She put her hair back in its usual braid but left her bangs out and curled them. She even wore here silver skinny jeans and green shirt, the same colours as his armour.

When she felt completely positive that she looked presentable for Loki she walked out and went to see her former lover.

For the past 10 years since his love was cast out to who knows where he had searched the nine realms in search of her. Odin had told him to let her go, that she had left out of her own free will. But he refused to believe that. She would never have left him! They were to be married within the next few months! He knew something was up but he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

Midgard, the last of the nine realms left. Loki had been planning to take over the planet anyway with his Chitauri army; he thought that they could rule together. After all, with her power of Deception she could get anything or get anyone to bend to her will.

While he was on Midgard, in the city known as Stuttgart, Germany, he had caught a glimpse of her. He couldn't look for long or get her attention because 'the Soldier' and Tony Stark had caught him. But she had recognized him, and he recognized her. Now that he knew she was here and well he would find her again.

Of course, he couldn't do that right now, as he was locked in a glass cage. Luckily, she was right here too. She had come to see him.

His beautiful Karmin.

**AN/ So you may be wondering about the change from Carmen to Karmin. It will be explained next chapter. Chapter 3 is pretty much the epiphany of the story. This will be a relatively short story, I'm guessing. Please review!**


	3. The Story of Karmin and Loki

**Chapter 3**

**AN/ Even though I have NO responses to this story I'm going to continue it anyway because I like it. If you guys do too please respond! Anyway, here's what we've been waiting for, how they know each other!**

As Carmen approached Loki's glass cage they looked directly into each others' eyes. She knew that he had recognized her, and he knew that she knew who he was.

_Karmin, you haven't aged a bit over these 10 years. Still as beautiful as ever. Hopefully still as deceitful. _Loki thought as she approached him.

_Oh my gods! You look even better than you did 10 years ago. I wonder if you're still as mischievous as you were before I was banished. _Carmen thought to herself about Loki as she neared him.

"Loki. You've finally found me! I thought that you would never come! Please you have to take me back to Asgard. I can't stand it here on Midgard! It's terrible! Please!" Carmen begged.

**Now, you're probably wondering what I mean by this. The explanation is right here. For one that explains absolutely everything please see the next chapter when it's posted later tonight.**

"Karmin! Hold on a minute. Why do you want to go back? You left us. You left me! You left me only a month before we to be married! Why!? Why did you leave me? I've spent the last TEN YEARS searching for you because you so much as say one goodbye to anyone! Didn't say where you were going or why or when you'd be back! We were all worried sick! Do you know what you did to me!? For 5 years I was a hollow, angry shell of my old self! I spent so long searching for you! Up until I've been going on sadness and anger! Just tell me why, Karmin!" Loki yelled, and finished quietly and crying, while Carmen stood motionless and completely silent.

"You think I left? Loki you knew I how felt, how I still feel, about you. Do you want to what really happened to me? Because I promise, it's not what you think." Carmen asked, she was crying now too.

"Yes. That's all I've ever wanted to know. I knew what everyone else said had to be wrong. You would never leave us. Please tell me, Love." Loki said using his old nickname for her.

"OK, but it's long." She said.

"We have all the time in the world. The entrances are all blocked right? We don't want anyone to know about this." Loki asked.

"Yes, and I had Tony shut off the cameras."Carmen responded.

"Now on with the tale, I presume?" Loki asked, impatiently.

"Ok, but don't interrupt. 11 years ago when we were in Asgard and the two of us were young and in love and planning to get married, Odin didn't approve of us. I was, well I still am, the Goddess of Deceit and you, God of Mischief, he didn't like the combination of us together and thought that we would eventually realize what our powers could do when combined, especially in a child. So Odin came up with the most 'reasonable' solution, and that was to banish me from Asgard, and you, forever. So one night he took me to Heimdall to make sure went to Midgard and stayed there. Naturally I tried pleading with Odin, begging him not to send me away from you. He ignored me and told Heimdall to ensure that I could never return to Asgard. That I could never return to you, my sister Lady Sif, my friends, and everyone else. I tried fighting, but I was just pushed into the portal and forgotten.

"Long story short, I ended here at SHIELD, made friends, and tried to move on. Truth be told, I never could. I thought about Asgard and you every minute waking minute. I dreamt about our wedding would have been, what our children would have been like, and how we would rule Asgard every night. I always knew that one day you would find me; after all, we would have had eternity to find each other. I just hope that if you take me to Asgard I'll be allowed to go back.

"Loki, I never left you. I don't what theories Odin concocted but they were wrong. Loki Laufeyson, I love you and want to spend my life with you and watch our children grow up. Please take me back to Asgard. I'm begging you." By the time Carmen finished she had unconscientiously opened Loki's cage and stepped into his warm, loving embrace, crying her eyes out.

"Oh, Karmin. I never should have believed that you would leave us. I'm so sorry. I promise we'll go to Asgard now. But you might want to transform you clothes into your Asgardian armour." Loki promised her.

"Oh right. Don't want to make my first appreance in ten years looking like a Midgard." She said as she transformed into her armour.

Karmin's armour consisted of tight black leather pants that she could move in, a gold metal torso covering that covered her arms, back, and torso, a sword that turned into a dual-ended sword, much like that of her sisters, Sif, and a black cape.

Once Karmin, Goddess of Deceit was ready, she and Loki, God of Mischief, left for Asgard.

_I'm going home. I'm going to see my family and friends. I'll finally be able to marry Loki. Hopefully._

**AN/ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**

**I may not be able to get the chapter up tonight, but I'll try.**


End file.
